Blue Moon
by DancingMonkeysInSpace
Summary: Many things can happen 'once in a blue moon'. AtoJi, TezuFuji. Very slight TezuJi and FujiAto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Konomi owns everything and I own nothing, unfortunately.

Author's Note: Well, I've seen a lot of AtoJi around and decided to experiment with the pairing a bit. I also happen to like Perfect Pair and vampires, but not sparkly Stephanie Meyers vampires, thank you. So please tell me what you think and I hope you all like this.

Warnings: Vampires, crack pairings in the form of Tezuka/Jirou and slight Atobe/Fuji, mentions of sex and blood play.

Blue Moon

The naked bruised blonde cried as he lay on the cold ground slowly dying. Far to injured to move he had no chance of survival lest someone happen upon him. Rain poured from the skies, washing the blood away as fast as it flowed out of his wounds. Tears poured out of brown eyes as he realized he'd never see his family again and they would only see him when his body was found.

"Poor thing, you must be barely 16," a voice that sounded low and cold chimed. The blonde could merely nod his head once as he felt dizzy due to overwhelming blood loss. "I can save you," the man said, stroking a gentle hand through blood stained curls. "But in exchange you will be damned. Walking this earth for all of eternity. Neither living nor dead. A heartless, soulless, being of the night."

The blonde almost shook his head, until the image of his mother's saddened face popped into his head. How devastated she would be to hold her son's lifeless corpse in her arms. He nodded, the icy hand of death starting to pull him in. Faintly in his last breath of life he felt a sharp pain in his neck, before liquid found his mouth.

The blonde woke up slowly, a hand running across his face. Always when he slept with his master did he have this dream. It was the only time he dreamed. Looking down at the brunette beside him the blonde slid from his embrace, quickly dressing and leaving the home.

A sigh escaped his lips, followed closely by a yawn. He slipped sunglasses over his discolored eyes as the sun beamed down on him. He would be tired today, he knew. In theory he tried to stay awake during the day, in practice it did not go as planned.

He only met with his master for intimacy once every 10 years, but that once was all it took to mentally and physically exhaust him. "Oi, Jirou," a voice yelled before an arm was wrapped tightly around him. "You look horrible. Ohhhh, meeting with your maker?"

"Mm. Practically drained each other dry."

"Mm-hmm, more like fucked each other's brains out. Wait, he fucked you, right?"

"Gaku-chan, honestly, you're so crass sometimes. Intercourse is merely, intercourse. Not 'fucking'."

The red-head pushed his best friend's head forward, laughing. "Hey, not all of us were raised in the 19th century."

"Yes, Gaku-chan, please say that louder," the blonde glared.

"Sorry. Sorry. You forget, I was made barely 10 years ago. I don't really know all the rules yet."

"For one, cover your eyes they are discolored because of the sun," Jirou told him. "For two, don't blurt out that I went and had sex with master last night. Kei-chan would be furious."

Gaku-chan gave a scoff. "You'd make him forget anyways. You always do."

"For his own protection," Jirou smiled. "His family would kill him if they knew about me. They would kill him after killing me in front of his eyes."

"Harsh."

"Unfortunately that's the way dhampir hunters work, Gakuto."

Gakuto halted in his tracks, standing in front of his friend to halt him. "Atobe is a dhampir? Wouldn't he know about us then? Aren't they supposed to be able to sense our kind?"

"Only if trained. Some dhampirs are born powerless and if power is not shown by age 18, they are cast aside. Kei-chan, is not a void, his power is there but it's dormant. Which is why I can influence him. Why my powers affect him, and why he has not sensed our 'undeath'."

"But Atobe is 16 now, if his powers manifest doesn't that men he'll have to kill you?"

Jirou looked his friend dead in the eyes and began laughing. "In fact it does. Hm? Tonight is a blue moon." With that whispered Jirou slid around his friend and kept walking towards his destination. Many passersby gave him wary looks at he looked no more than a thug in his baggy clothes and sunglasses.

"Wait! Jirou! What's a blue moon?" Gakuto yelled, running after his friend, making the passersby glare even harder.

"It's a time when unawakened dhampirs tend to awaken. Unfortunately, a blue moon is also a special event to us. You see any of our kind that fall under the rays of the blue moon for twenty-four hours they will become mortal again," Jirou smiled, adding a twirl with his arms spread. "I know Kei-chan's powers will awaken that night, and I'm going to insure that I am mortal at that time."

"H-How does that happen?"

Jirou laughed. "The same we do. It's magic, Gaku-chan."

"And where were you last night?" the honey-brown haired teen asked, crystalline blue eyes narrowed, a tongue running over a sharpened incisor.

"I was visiting an acquaintance," his brunette megane lover responded. Removing his towel he began to dress for his normal day as a seemingly normal teenager.

"An acquaintance who you happened to have relations with? I do not take cheating lightly, Kunimitsu."

"You've informed me of this many times, Syuusuke."

The honey haired teen was on his lover in a blink of the human eye, the megane did not even twitch. Pressing his body close to the large form he nipped at Kunimitsu's lip, toying with the older male. "Who was the little slut?"

"It's of no consequence."

Syuusuke gripped the brunette's neck, squeezing with all the strength he possessed even if he knew it was to no avail. "Why would you make me, if you have a lover?" His voice dripped with venom and malice towards the other he had never met.

Prying the small hand from his throat, Kunimitsu went about his daily routine. "He is not my lover, more like a child if anything."

"A child you have sex with?" Syuusuke snapped at the word sex, adding extra emphasis to it. He bared his fangs eager to tear the other's throat out for this betrayal, even if he knew it was merely their nature.

"He's a boy I saved some hundred years ago. I believe it was the night of the 24th of August. I had just returned home from Germany. This would have been in 1903, Syuusuke."

"Yet you've kept contact with him?"

"You never lose the ones you've made. However, I have only made two. Yourself and him."

"WHY did you make him, is the question?"

Kunimitsu sighed, removing his glasses that had merely become a prop to his humanity act. "The full story is his business and my own. A summarized version is merely I felt pity for him. Even in a dying state all he could think about was his family, not his own life, but his family's sorrow. As my family was my everything when I was still living, I felt connected to him and turned him. That simple. We have never been in love and have never done anything other than sex and drink once every ten years."

Syuusuke's eyes stayed narrow but his form relaxed. "You truly expect me to believe that?"

With a nod, Kunimitsu grabbed his blazer from it's hanger, sliding his arms through the sleeves. "It's an urge that our blood calls out for each other. That's it, truly. No emotion behind it. We both get an overwhelming satisfaction from it."

"A satisfaction that your lover can't satisfy?"

Kunimitsu sighed, pinning his lover against the wall. With a smirk Syuusuke wrapped his legs around his taller lover's waist, rolling against him. "Come now, Mitsu, surely I am more than enough for you."

"Hn." Dipping down to his neck Kunimitsu allowed his fangs to pierce the pale neck of his lover, just enough to draw blood. Syuusuke shivered in want, titling his head to the side to allow Kunimitsu to drink. To his grave disappointment Kunimitsu pulled back, not even fully breaking his skin.

Very delicately Kunimitsu made a small hole in his finger, sliding it across the young vampire's lips. "You let your guard down. Now arrange yourself as we have schooling to attend."

Syuusuke's eyes shot open, his lover already leaving the room. "That was cruel. Let me taste. So close yet so far, very cruel indeed."

"Jirou, you seem more tired than usual today," Jirou's worried boyfriend commented off-handedly as they walked into school.

"Ah," Jirou yawned, squeezing the hand in his just slightly. "An old friend came to visit last night and we stayed up all night talking. Last time I saw him was ten years ago."

The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow. "When you were six?"

Jirou merely gave a smile, opting for no response.

"Do you by chance have a hangover, hence the sunglasses?"

"Mou…Kei-chan…" Jirou pouted, hugging tight to his boyfriend. "I may have had a drink or two."

Kei-chan sighed. "You have absolutely no alcohol tolerance, why even try?"

Once again Jirou gave no response, giving only gestures. Maybe he had drank to much the previous night. Normally he eyes only altered colors in the sunlight, today they had chosen to stay a light red. Almost like he was hungry though he had ate plenty.

"Sensei said the photo was inappropriate but it was merely the human form I can not see where she should fail it," the airy voice of the school's number 3 rang out.

"OHAYOU, FUJI-KUN! TEZUKA-KUN!" Jirou shouted, waving his free arm in the air. Atobe nodded to them both in greeting.

The two brunettes approached them, Tezuka's eyes on Atobe. "Atobe," he nodded.

"Tezuka."

Behind his glasses Jirou's eyes narrowed. For a brief moment Tezuka's eyes shifted to him before he sighed in resignation. The boy was over 100 years old and acted like a five year old. He knew how Jirou could be once he had a hold of a new toy but with Atobe it was most definitely different.

Hugging Atobe's arm tighter, Jirou nodded. "Mine," he whispered.

Fuji watched this exchange with narrow eyes. How could those two communicate mentally? That was only possible if… "Him? Kunimitsu?" In that moment he wanted to tear the little blonde's head off. Jirou, fanboy Jirou, was Kunimitsu's child?

Atobe wrapped his arm around Jirou, pulling him protectively close at Fuji's outburst. "Tezuka, control your lover, he's frightening Jirou," Atobe ordered, feeling the petite form shake.

Tezuka glared at the tiny forever 16 year old with a glare. While Atobe took Jirou's shaking as fear Tezuka could all to clearly hear the almost malicious laughter in his head. Jirou was good at playing innocent, but his vampire nature made him anything but.

"Syuusuke, we have class," Tezuka sighed, taking the other vampire's hand and leading him away.

"Good luck in art class, Fuji-kun," Jirou called after them, his voice shaking slightly with feigned fear.

Fuji's hand gripped to a vice in Tezuka's. If Tezuka was human Fuji was sure his hand would have been thoroughly broken by now. He wouldn't stand for this. If Jirou wanted to play he would gladly accommodate the other.

"You took it to far," Tezuka berated.

"Did I? I didn't even do anything," Jirou innocently replied, his legs swinging from the desk. He looked at his maker before grimacing in disgust at the cherry sucker in his mouth. "He's the one that suddenly made accusations."

Tezuka sighed in exasperation, two fingers at his temple. "You are already a sore subject to him, why push it?"

Jirou shrugged his shoulder, deciding the sucker wasn't worth it and tossing it in the trash. "Once every ten years, Master. That's what we agreed the day you turned me."

"I'm aware of the arrangement."

"It's a pact made through blood, no way to break it unless I sire another on that night. If I were to turn someone, then the pact would be broken and our blood wouldn't be calling for each other anymore. You remember how it was when we tried to ignore it."

Tezuka remembered all to well the seemingly endless burning that rushed through his veins. Once he drank from Jirou again, the feeling was gone. They both knew then it was necessary to give in.

"Besides, we only meet once every ten years, the last time we met Fuji-kun wasn't even a vampire yet. He need not be sensitive about things of this nature. Now, as to that note, why are you being paternal and calling me here?"

Tezuka couldn't help the small twitch of his lips. "You should watch yourself. Your speech altered."

"Opps," Jirou smiled, covering his mouth. "I have to talk like it's the 21st century, right? Like this?" Jirou laughed, adding bounce to his voice. "Back to the subject at hand. I am very well aware that Keigo is a dhampir."

"A powerful dhampir."

"He's dormant. If he was active, he'd have sensed us by now, but I'm sure the blue moon will change that."

"Are you planning to allow the change?"

"I have to. Once Keigo awakens if I'm not mortal he'll know. On that night, when he senses my mortality he will no longer question if I am dead or living. That window is all I need." Pushing his glasses off, Jirou turned his gaze to his maker. "And you….?"

Tezuka looked into the blood-stained brown eyes. "Mortality is of no use to me. Syuusuke has never experienced the effects of the blue moon so I will be guarding."

Looking out the window, Jirou stared up into the endless sky, his eyes landing on the blaring sun. "Many vampires will die tonight, you realize this? The newer ones that have no idea they will become mortal. I haven't been mortal since the night I died, it will be interesting to feel mortality again."

"Feeling nostalgic?"

"Un, only a little. You know, I actually think I will miss our meetings. In a years time we will no longer be bound."

Tezuka placed a hand to Jirou's head, pushing down very slightly. "A lot can happen to a human in that short time. Especially a human that is a half-breed."

"Mm, I know. If I have to I'll kill Keigo's family, but only if it's the only way." Jirou's eyes closed in contentment his mind visiting an old place.

"_Kei-chan! Kei-chan, please wait."_

"_You're so slow, Jirou. You'll become prey to the vampires someday if you don't speed up."_

"_Mou, Kei-chan can't tell me things like that, they give me nightmares." The young blonde teen shook his head, crossing his arms with a pout. "Momma said vampires aren't real. You liar!"_

"_They are too," the silver answered back. "And I'll be the one to protect you, no matter what, alright?"_

"He's so different from his great-grandfather. Maybe that's why I love him so much. I'm going to end Atobe line with Keigo. The boy that shares the same name as the start of the dhampir line."

"_The truth is Jirou," the silver smiled widely. "My father is a vampire. Which makes me really special and super fast."_

-Chapter 1 Owari-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: STILL own absolutely nothing.

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter. Made me feel loved. Since you were all so nice to me I went and quickly wrote the next chapter so here it is. Please review again and make me a happy writer.

Blue Moon

"What are you doing?" Atobe asked his lover who sat by the window, staring at the setting sun.

"Watching the sun set," Jirou smiled, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

"Mind if ore-sama watch with you?"

Jirou stood allowing Atobe to take a seat in the chair before happily dropping in his lap. Strong arms wrapped protectively around his waist, gentle kisses planting themselves on his neck. "It'll be a full moon tonight, Kei-chan."

"That makes it a blue moon, Jirou."

"Un, I know," he smiled, watching as the sun disappeared into the horizon. Cuddling into his lover, Jirou found himself falling asleep as the moon inched higher and higher into the sky. Keigo smiled down at his happily sleeping lover, mentally musing about how he had not changed much in the past two years. Not wanting the boy to be uncomfortable he rose from the chair, placing Jirou in their shared bed, covering him with blankets.

Returning to the open window he made to close it, only to stop. The moon seemed unusually bright tonight, it's ray casting light into their dark room. His eyes seemed to unintentionally widened as he continued to stare at the moon.

A gasping desperate breath from behind him tore his attention away. He raced to his lover, rubbing his back. "Breathe, Jirou, breathe."

The blonde looked at him for a moment before sucking air into his lungs and letting it back out. Atobe looked at him for a moment, laughter evident in his eyes. "Did you forget how to breathe?" he joked.

Actually that was exactly what he forgot to do. He had not needed to breathe in over 100 years, naturally he forgot how to. Taking slow calming breaths, he fell against Keigo, trying to re-accommodate his body to the sudden need for oxygen. 24 hours he reminded himself. 24 hours.

"Sorry, Kei-chan, I had a really scary nightmare," Jirou panted.

"That caused you to hyperventilate?"

Jirou nodded. "Kei-chan didn't love me anymore and he said I was a super bad person and then you tried to kill me," Jirou told him, tears falling from his eyes. When one touched his tongue he was surprised to find salt water as opposed to blood. He hadn't cried real tears in so long, he had forgotten humans cried water.

Pulling Jirou into a tight hug, Atobe whispered soothingly into his ear. Jirou nodded to everything he said even though Keigo was unintentionally lying to him. "Ore-sama will get you water, you rest, alright?"

"Hai, thank you, Kei-chan."

Jirou collapsed against their bed, holding a hand to his chest. He didn't remember breathing being this painful. His lungs were actually burning from disuse. Maybe becoming mortal wasn't such a good idea.

Outside the door he heard a glass shatter and what sounded like a body collapsing. Getting up he ran to the door, at what seemed like a snail's pace to him. Pulling the door open his eyes widened at what he saw. The water Keigo had gone to get him soaked the carpet, while Keigo had a black haired girl pinned against the wall, her eyes opened in fear.

"Keigo!" Jirou yelled. Keigo pulled away, his mouth covered in blood, eyes bright red in his hunger. "So your vampire half awakened first."

The silver realizing what Jirou had just witnessed, took off with his new vampiric speed. Jirou cursed as the girl fell to the floor. He wouldn't be able to erase her memories till tomorrow. Going to the girl's aid he helped her sit up.

"What's your name?" he asked, not caring if she was alright or not. Honestly, if Keigo was going to feed he would have preferred he killed the girl.

"Kazuragi Sh-Shiori," she answered. "C-Class 2-B," she whimpered.

Jirou grimaced, it would be to much of a hassle to kill her, but he would erase her memories the first chance he got. "I'll call for help," he told her pulling out his cell and dialing the emergency unit. Once that was done he looked at her wound. "Can't have that," he whispered, picking up a shard of glass and slicing her neck until the fangs marks were no long visible.

The girl struggled but soon passed out due to extreme blood loss. Taking the glass Jirou dropped into a trashcan before turning on the innocence for the arriving paramedic. Quickly he spewed out a story of how he found her and tried to help her. How there was broken glass everywhere and how he didn't see who attacked her. The paramedics rushed to her aid, asking if Jirou needed an assistance.

"Oh no, I'm quite alright," he smiled, making a couple of the paramedics blush. "Just please help her."

After they left and a janitor arrived to clean up the glass Jirou looked in the direction Keigo had disappeared. With his reinstated humanity there was no way Jirou would find him. He sighed as he knew there was someone that could help him, but he truly didn't want to go to them. They weren't exactly on the best of terms.

The door opened, a stake presented at Jirou's heart. "Nice to see you as well, Oshitari-kun."

"You're lucky it's the night of the blue moon or I would have staked you."

Jirou pushed his way inside, winking at Oshitari. "Kinky, but only Keigo can do that. Sorry."

"Vampire is not my type, Akutagawa."

"Hm, really now?" Jirou mused, poking at the extensive amount of anti-vampire amulets on the four walls of the dorm room. "Seeing as…you know what, never mind. The reason I'm here is because, Keigo's vampire side awoke first. He attacked a human girl that was in the boy's dorm. I, of course, made sure it didn't look like a vampire attack and assured that she could be taken care of later. Unfortunately, I lost Keigo."

"Why didn't you go after him?" the blue haired megane asked, tying his hair back.

"I walked in the moon's rays. I'm human, mortal, for the next 24 hours. "

"That rule about not hunting on this night is rather unfortunate. I know a vampire that is mortal and could easily take him out."

Jirou waved his hand in front of his face. "You know I'm no danger to anyone. It's not like I massacre humans."

"No but you were feeding off a dhampir and erasing his memories of it," Oshitari answered, taking a seat on his bed.

"Keigo would have offered. I always tell him the truth before I feed on him, I just erase his memories afterwards. It wouldn't be beneficial to me if he were to become trained and then hunt me, now would it?"

"If he loves you as much as you and he claims than he would be incapable of hunting you."

"Hm? If Gakuto was an undead, would you be incapable of hunting him? Do you love him enough to forgive the fact that he is a vampire?"

Oshitari looked at him for a moment, his hand itching to stake Jirou for even suggesting that. "I love him, very true. A vampire, however, is incapable of true love."

"Ow!" Jirou cried, sticking his now bleeding finger in his mouth. Casting a glare at the offending amulet that poked him, he turned his attention back to the dhampir. "We love as much as a dhampir does. Just because we have no soul doesn't mean we are soulless." Closing his eyes, Jirou thought about this statement for a moment. "Well you know what I mean."

"Would you not touch things?"

Ignoring the bluenette, Jirou continued to touch the silver trinkets. "So, use that little dhampir ability of yours and track Keigo for me."

"I'm not a dog, Akutagawa."

"At the moment you are. Keigo is blood hungry and now that he has tasted human blood, he'll want more. Isn't it your job to keep a fellow dhampir in line?"

Oshitari sighed, digging out his map of Tokyo from a pile of papers and placing it on his bed. Closing his eyes, he placed his hand to it. For this practice he needed to stay calm, as such he decided to spark up simple conversation. "Don't you hate your master for what he did to you?"

"I see you are like all other hunters. Assume we had no choice and were forced into this. I was dying, Oshitari-kun, he gave me a choice. I choose to become, I wasn't forced."

"Why would one choose to become a creature of the undead?" he pressed, shifting through the multiple energies he was feeling. "A sick obsessive desire?"

Jirou couldn't help the laugh that broke from his throat. "Nope. Like I said, I was dying and the last thing I wanted my parents to have to suffer was my death. Simply Oshitari-kun I was murdered. Tezu-Master gave me a choice, he spelled out what I would become and I accepted it. Even if my vampiric nature tends to make me, volatile."

"Found him, he's in the park."

Slipping one of the trinkets off the wall, Jirou slid it into his pocket. "Thank you, Oshitari-kun."

"I'll give you a head start, since you are mortal now."

"How very kind," Jirou smiled, leaving the dorm and running as fast as his human body allowed.

With a smirk Oshitari grabbed his bag and left his dorm room, heading to the music hall of their school.

Jirou cursed as he looked around and found no sign of Keigo. He should have known that damned dhampir would send him to the wrong location.

"My, oh my, what a pretty little thing," a low voice taunted before a man appeared in front of him. Jirou looked up, cursing the fact the clouds were covering the moon's rays. Faintly, he realized this vampire didn't travel alone but in a pack, most likely all newborns.

"Who gets to have him first, boss?"

Boss? Jirou rolled his eyes. Looking up Jirou smirked as the clouds slowly began to move away. "Once in a blue moon," he spoke, making the vampires look at him. "The rays will cast down. The dead will live once again and the sleeping will wake. That's the magic of the blue moon."

"A poet we have here," the boss snickered. Jirou's eyes zoned in on the man as he began to move only to stop as the moon's rays beamed down once again. The boss fell straight to the ground while the other's looked confused.

Jirou walked over to him, placing a foot on his back. "That looked like it hurt. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lover to find."

Oshitari looked pitying at the form of the great Atobe Keigo slumped against the wall, hand to his head. Atobe looked up at Oshitari's entrance, his mouth still blood stained. Digging into his bag Oshitari took out a vial of orange liquid sliding it to the other dhampir. "Drink that, it will curve the hunger."

Deciding now wasn't the time to be untrusting Atobe took the vial, drinking it down quickly. He grimaced at the acidic taste but was relieved when he felt his body cool down. "We don't need to feed on blood like vampires do, but the hunger can be taxing."

"What are you going on about, Oshitari?"

"You're a dhampir, Atobe. Half-vampire, half-human. A highbred without the weaknesses of a vampire. You've awakened, that's why your hunger is so strong."

"And you are one of these dhampirs?"

Oshitari nodded. "That's right, but I was raised as a vampire. I became a hunter on my own accord. My cousin, Kenya, is a dhampir as well, though he chooses to live the life of a vampire. You're family however, is the oldest and longest line of dhampir hunters in history. It started with your great-grandfather, the original Atobe Keigo. He was the first dhampir hunter."

"Ore-sama's great-grandfather?"

Oshitari nodded. "His one true love was turned into a vampire. But Atobe-sama loved the other so much he could not bring himself to hunt even if his love had become a member of the undead. No, he wanted the vampire that turned his love. He spent his whole life with that goal in mind."

"His love? Who was she?"

"She? No, HE, who still walks this Earth is the same boy you love so dearly. Little Akutagawa Jirou."

Atobe's eyes widened a slight fraction. "A descendant?"

Oshitari laughed. "He is the EXACT same, Jirou. Undead. Unaging. Walking this earth since his death in 1903."

"KEIGO!" Jirou yelled, bursting through the doors of the music room, breathing heavily. "I found you, I was so worried."

Atobe sent a glare in Oshitari's direction before getting up to help Jirou. "Do vampires breath heavily from exhaustion."

"He's playing you, Atobe. Tonight he became mortal for 24 hours to gain your trust. The moment he can again, he'll erase your memories. He wants to end the Atobe dhampir line by draining you of your human blood and making you a full vampire."

Jirou turned to Atobe with wide innocent brown eyes. "Kei-chan, what is he talking about?

"He'll do anything and say anything to manipulate you. That's what you did to his great-grandfather, correct? Why didn't you just turn him? Perhaps because he fell in love with his wife?"

"Kei-chan?" Jirou asked, inwardly seething for Oshitari daring to speak of a past he knew nothing of.

Hugging his boyfriend tightly, Atobe whispered soothing things to the blonde. All the while said blonde glared at the blunette, silently promising him death. "Come on, ore-sama will take you back to our room."

"Hai, thank you, Kei-chan," Jirou smiled, happily accepting his boyfriend's hand. As they departed Oshitari had to have the last word.

"Take him to your great-grandfather, Atobe. I'm sure the original Atobe Keigo will undoubtedly recognize his old friend."

"Kei-chan, I'm sleepy," Jirou yawned, hoping to block the idea from Keigo's head. He didn't want to see that man. Not after all these years.

-chapter 2 owari-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yep, have to write one, because I own nothing.

Authors Note: I just realized I haven't put much focus on Perfect Pair yet. But that will change in the next chapter. Because I adore that pairing and they need some love-love time, na? On with the chapter.

Blue Moon

"Shut up, Gakuto," Jirou sighed, drinking down his glass of alcohol.

"Yuushi tried to get you killed? That's funny."

"Mm, incredibly funny. Kei-chan went to see his family today, so I'm all alone and I'm human for the next seven hours. Another!"

The bar tender looked at him for a moment. "Are you sure you're 20?"

"Actually I'm like 116 but I lost count after 100 years," Jirou giggled, banging his empty glass on the counter.

The bar tender looked unamused. "Can I see that ID again?"

"My ID? Gaku-chan, would you please…?"

The man gasped in shock and fear when he found himself pinned against the wall by his throat. The red-head half his size was cutting off his circulation, sharp incisors gleaming at him menacingly. "My friend wanted another drink. If you want to live through tonight I suggest you give it to him."

"O-of co-course," the man gasped out. Gakuto released him, the man hurrying to fix the drink. Jirou sighed, when the drink was placed in front of him a few seconds to late.

"Do you have any children? A wife?"

"I-Iie, I'm single, but I have a girlfriend," the man lied.

"Hm, Gaku-chan…" Jirou made a slicing motion across his throat and Gakuto smirked. The man had no time to take a last breath before his head was severed from his body. Jirou looked over the bar as the headless corpse fell to the ground. "I'd tell you not to waste food, but he just doesn't look appetizing." Downing his simple drink of tequila sunrise, Jirou set the glass down hopping from the bar stool. "By the way, I think you should tell Oshitari you're a vampire."

"Oh! Wait, what?" Gakuto yelled, tossing the severed head behind him and chasing after his friend.

000ooo000

"Akutagawa, I was hoping to see you again," Oshitari smirked as he answered the knock at his door. "Where's Atobe?"

"At his parent's house. Actually I came to speak with you about a certain situation."

"How about the situation of me staking you?" Oshitari offered, raising the stake he had been sharpening. He was surprised when his arm was caught in a vice by his tiny lover. "Gakuto, where did you come from?"

"Downstairs. Yuushi, were you really going to stake Jirou?"

The stake fell to the ground, rolling away. "Gaku-chan, no…."

"You stake him, you stake me, Yuushi."

"I see this will be sufficiently awkward without me here, I'm going to go wait for Kei-chan so he can fuck me and feed on me while I'm still human," Jirou smiled, literally skipping away.

Gakuto entered the dorm room, closing the door behind him.

"How long, Gakuto?"

"Um…about ten years, give or take. I think it was maybe 9 ½ years ago."

"Was this…a choice?"

Gakuto looked down. "No. Not for me. For Jirou, it was. He choose to became a vampire. I was forced into it. My family was in debt and my father found a business man willing to help, unfortunately that man was a vampire. In exchange for the money he wanted a virginal body to sell for high dollar. My sister had already lost her virginity to her boyfriend, so that left me. I was sold into prostitution. I lost count of how many vampires I had sex with. How many fed on me. One of my clients took a liking to me and turned me. He was a weak vampire so I turned around and killed him. I was wandering around lost for sometime till I found Jirou. He helped me adapt to this life. Showed me how to act human. Entered me into school and that's where I met and fell in love with you, Yuushi."

Oshitari looked down at his hands. "You were a whore?"

"Yeah, I was. The only payment I got, however, was staying alive. So really it's like I was a slave. Are you going to stake me now?"

Getting to his feet, Oshitari closed the space between them, hugging Gakuto tightly. "I can't believe you're a vampire. I fell in love with a vampire."

"I'm sor…" Gakuto cut off, eyes widening as he felt a stake pierce his back.

"No, I'm sorry, Gakuto."

000ooo000

Atobe entered his dorm room to see the sleeping form of his lover curled under their sheets. With a small smile Keigo removed his shoes, before removing his shirt and pants, crawling into bed. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy he delicately kissed his neck.

Brown eyes blinked open slowly, turning to look at him. "Okaeri, Kei-chan," he yawned.

Closing his eyes, Keigo sighed. "Please forgive me for this Jirou."

"For wha…" Jirou's eyes widened as he watched Keigo's eyes slowly shift colors. He felt the cold wave of compulsion take over his mortal body.

"Jirou, are you currently a vampire?" Asking questions in a demanding tone like his father had taught him this afternoon. He learned extremely quickly.

"No," he answered truthfully.

Keigo took a deep calming breath. "Are you a vampire?"

Jirou tried to fight the compulsion, telling him to tell truth. "Ye..n..no..YES!"

"Are you using ore-sama?"

"No."

"Do you truly love ore-sama?"

"Yes."

"Were you in love with ore-sama's great-grandfather?"

Tears began to leak from his eyes. "Ye-yes."

Atobe released his hold on the boy, pushing away from. "You manipulated ore-sama."

"I did. Because I needed trust me. Keigo, do you want to know the truth?"

"How will ore-sama know it's the real truth without compelling you to tell it so?"

"What Oshitari said is true. I want to turn you into a full blood vampire, to be mine for eternity. Never aging. Never dying. And I want to use you to break the bond to my master."

Atobe looked back at him. "You're master? While you are telling the truth, where were you the night you said you were visiting an old friend?"

"Having sex with Tezuka Kunimitsu, my maker and my master."

Clenching his fist Atobe stood from the bed, punching a hole clear through the wall. "You whore yourself out to him? Drink his blood? Get fucked by him?"

"Yes. Once every ten years, it's the contract in my blood."

"Contract?"

Jirou nodded. "In some cases, mostly on night's of the full moon or new moon, when a new vampire is made they'll be bond to their master. The only way to break the bind is to sire another on the night I was turned. So even though Master turned Fuji, it was not the night of 24th of August so the bond holds strong. But Kei-chan, if I turn you that night, the bond shatters and I'm free."

"So you are using ore-sama for that as well?"

"Hai."

"You were in love with my great-grandfather. Jirou, I'm nothing more than a replacement am I?"

"NO! Don't say that. I love you more than I EVER loved him. Keigo…."

"Then you can prove that to me."

"What? How?"

"We'll go see him, together," Atobe responded, redressing.

"N-now? But I'm still mortal for the next," Jirou looked at the wall clock. "30 minutes."

"Regardless," Atobe sighed, taking Jirou's hand. "You will prove to ore-sama that ore-sama is no mere replacement."

000ooo000

Jirou looked around the garden, wondering why they choose the meeting out here. He hadn't been out in these gardens since the night of his death. They hadn't changed to much since then, albeit they had grown in size. Looking up Jirou noticed the moon inch higher and higher into the night's sky.

"Little Akutagawa Jirou," an aged voice called. Jirou turned, feeling his vampiric speed re-grace his body making him fall to the ground. The man in the wheelchair laughed, his voice hacking with his age. "Graceful."

"That hurt," Jirou groaned, rubbing his backside. He jumped up, happy to be immortal once again. "Keigo, you're looking well for 120," he teased, looking the white haired man over.

"As do you. You still look 16 years old."

"And you don't look a day past 80," Jirou laughed.

"Very cute. You're as beautiful as I remember you to be. Those blonde curls, bright innocent brown eyes, beautiful pale skin….."

"You're old and wrinkly now, Keigo-kun, nothing like I remember you. What happened to the pristine boy of the noble family, that walked with his head held high but chased after the middle class nothing?"

The man nodded, his white hair falling over his grey eyes. "Stay away from him, Jirou."

"Away from who…?"

"You know damned well. Don't touch Keigo, he's not my replacement in anyway, is that understood?"

Jirou couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Why does everyone think that? Keigo, I loved you and I WAS in love with you, but that was in 1903. I'm madly in love with Kei-chan, and I want him to myself. You, old man, can't stop me. Though you've aged slower, you've still aged and you will die soon. I'm not letting that happen to Kei-chan. I'm going to take his mortality and turn him into a full blood vampire. You see, Keigo, you were always under the misconception that I was forced into this but I choose it."

Grey eyes narrowed at the vampire. "Choose it? Choose to become a whore to some vampire?"

"If you want the truth, I'll give it to you. The night I DIED, Keigo!" Jirou shouted. "You remember when you brought me to 'mingle' with your friends and your beautiful wife-to-be was present. Remember how your mother did not want your attention on me. GUESS WHO KILLED ME! GUESS WHO RAPED ME! GUESS WHO STABBED ME! That's right, Keigo. Your human, half-brother and his little friends, including your future brother-in-law. All four of them took turns raping me and stabbing me, till they left me bleeding and used on the street. Master saved me! If it's anyone's fault this happened to me, it's YOURS! I told you I didn't want to go. I told you they scared me. You want to know WHY Kei-chan isn't a replacement? Because I HATE YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED TO ME! I BLAME YOU FOR MY DEATH!" Tears of blood poured from his eyes, as his anger over took him. "I loved you with everything I had and you let me die, Kei-chan had a chance to kill me. I was mortal and he knew the truth of me being a vampire. He could have staked and killed me, but he didn't. Because he loves me. Unlike you, Kei-chan would never betray me for some woman. You said you loved but the moment that Saniroya sauntered in her low-cut European bodice, you forgot I existed. You didn't go after Master because you loved. You went after him because you felt guilty."

Jirou stiffened for a brief moment before relaxing when he knew it was Keigo's arms around him. "Ore-sama knows you love me for me."

Covering Keigo's hand with his own, Jirou gave a faint smile. "I'm sorry for lying to you Keigo."

Keigo looked at his great-grandfather who seemed to have fallen asleep. "He's dead, Kei-chan," Jirou chuckled, more blood tears pouring form his eyes. "He died half-way through my tirade. He didn't want to know the truth, he just wanted to see me again. To threaten me not to touch you. I think, he's known all this time that I hate him. That I blame him."

"You're bleeding."

"I can only cry tears of blood, Keigo."

Keigo looked at the blood stained face of his lover, gulping uncomfortably. He was NOT going to hunger after his distraught boyfriend. It was undignified of an Atobe to want to lick the blood off another's face.

"It's alright. It's better to give into the hunger then fight it."

Looking back at his now deceased great-grandfather Keigo knew someone, an attendant, would find him soon. "Come on, ore-sama needs you."

"Gladly," Jirou smirked.

000ooo000

"Jirou, do you do this with Tezuka," Atobe asked, sucking hard at Jirou's neck.

"Mm," Jirou moaned, his fist clenching in their bed sheets. "Hai, when he feeds on me."

"Is there any line you haven't crossed?" he asked, nipping at Jirou's neck.

"W-we hardly ever ki-kiss and normally th-the sex isn't methodical. It's hurried and rough."

"May ore-sama feed on you?"

Jirou tilted his head to the side. "Feel free. Take me, body and blood."

With a smirk Atobe bared his fangs, burying the sharp incisors into Jirou's neck. His entire body shuddered as he tasted his lover's blood. It slid down his throat almost like it was burning him but settled in his stomach like ice. That girl's blood he had tasted was no where near this good, her blood had merely tasted like sugared water. This. This was something far more enjoyable.

"Do I taste good," Jirou teasingly asked.

"Delicious," Atobe husked, smashing his blood smeared lips to Jirou's.

Using his unholy speed and strength, flipping them over so Keigo lay beneath him. His ran a teasing hand over the front of Keigo's pants, licking his lips. "Let me show you something that Master has never had the pleasure of experiencing."

000ooo000

Gakuto blinked his eyes open to see nothing but black. He tried to move only to feel himself cramped. Faintly he realized he was in a coffin. Oshitari hadn't aimed to kill but to stun. Letting his eyes adjust he caught sight of a note taped to the lid.

'Ohayou, Gaku-chan. By now you have realized I didn't want to kill you, but stun you. When you awaken and read this you will already be buried 6 feet below the ground. You claim to love me, well let's see how much you love me. Touch the lid of the coffin…'

Gakuto did so, pulling his hand back when it was burned.

'I'm sure that hurt. The coffin lid is laced with silver. Call this is a test to see how much you truly love me. Break out of the coffin and reach the surface, I'll be waiting for you. If you can do this I will accept the fact you are a vampire and keep you as my lover. If you can not, well I guess you'll be stuck underground for a VERY long time. One last note, my love, I threw in some anti-vampire trinkets into the ground. Good luck.'

"Stupid Yuushi," Gakuto pouted. "If I die getting out of here, I'm going to kill you."

Yuushi looked down at the grave, looking at watch. "So what will you do, Gaku-chan?"

-chapter 3 Owari-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. If I did, perfect pair would have been canon a LONG time ago.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter, now with more perfect pair. Um….I think I almost over-stepped the lines of T-Rating but managed to keep everything limey, so I hope you all enjoy. OH! And thank you all for you lovely reviews. One last note, this chapter is un-beta'd. I will go back through and fix my mistakes later, so please try to ignore them. Arigatou gozaimashita.

Blue Moon

His eyes followed the perfect form of the small boy with the closed eyed smile. Honey brown locks feathered around his face as he rotated his body to return the tennis ball over the net. A drop of sweat slid down his face, over his slightly hitched lips. He stood proud as the ref called set in his favor.

"You're drooling, Master."

"What are you doing here," the megane'd brunette asked, not turning to the source of the voice.

"Bored." He could hear the shrug in the other's voice. "Kei-chan is to small for me to play with him all the time. He's only 6 you know?"

"So you come to bother me?"

"Naturally. Your eyes are shifting. You want him that badly?"

Closing his eyes the brunette rubbed his temple. "I'm just slightly thursting. Not so much so that I'll expose myself for a quick meal."

"Expose yourself? You wouldn't kill him. Master, are you in love with him?"

"None of your concern, Jirou."

Jirou giggled. "Tomorrow, master. If you were to…"

"I won't. I'm not going to turn another, Jirou. I won't damn someone for my own selfish purposes."

"Hai, master, then I will see you tomorrow as usual?"

"Unless you plan to fight the pain."

"Oh? A spectator?" the laughing voice of the honey haired teen called. "I'm surprised the stone statue known as Tezuka hasn't thrown you out."

Jirou gave a large smile. "Mas-Tezuka-kun and I are old friends. I'm Akutagawa Jirou. Yoroshiku."

The other boy smiled. "Fuji Syuusuke, desu, yoroshiku, Jirou-kun."

"Well I should be going. Tezuka-kun, you're still drooling," Jirou laughed, walking away. Fuji looked up at his buchou.

"And what were you looking at that made you drool?" Fuji laughed.

"20 laps," Tezuka sighed.

"Hai, but before that, would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?"

Startled light red eyes opened. "Excuse me?"

"Technically it would be a date. I like you, Tezuka-kun, and I hope it was me you were drooling over. So please think about it while I run my laps," Fuji smiled, taking off at a jog. Out of the corner of his eyes Tezuka watched the boy run, his eyes going between Fuji's pert backside to his pale untouched neck. A slick tongue ran over parched lips as his fangs itched with the urge to break that skin. Said food, er, boy approached him, panting and sweating. Tezuka covered his mouth and nose as his fangs sharpened even further at the boy's smell. He willed himself to stay calm.

"So, will you go out with me tomorrow," Fuji asked sweetly.

"I-uh-have a previous engagement, I apologize."

Fuji's eyes opened. "A previous engagement?"

"Yes, something I can not avoid. If you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom," Tezuka answered as calmly as possible before walking off quickly. He wasn't normally one to want to feed randomly but when he happened across a member of the girl's tennis team, he couldn't stop himself. Pulling the girl into the shadows of the clubroom he sunk his fangs in, muffling her scream of pain with his hand. Her blood was sweet with virginity, and slid down his throat like a perfectly aged wine. Her blood settled in his stomach immediately taking the edge off his hunger.

Pulling back he licked the wounds, allowing them to heal before looking the girl in her fright filled eyes. Taking her memories of what just happened he released her. She blinked at him for a moment before bowing and walking away with an apology of having gotten lost. There was no way he could stay around Fuji if this was the reaction interaction caused.

000ooo000

Fuji searched through his bag, over and over looking for what wasn't there. "Damn, I must of dropped my key in the clubroom." Turning back around he looked at his watch which read 7:58. "Almost 8, I doubt Tezuka is still around, but if he's not I guess I'll just I'll just have to find him."

Half-way back to the clubroom Fuji realized that Tezuka had said he made plans for the night. "Well I guess I will have to pick the lock then," he sighed.

As he approached the clubroom he was pleasantly surprised to see the light still on. Perhaps Tezuka cancelled his plans. They could sit and talk after Fuji found his dorm key. Not the date he had planned but it would work. With a smile he approached the club room only to stop when he saw the curtains of the window drawn back. No, it wasn't so much this sight that caught so much as the one behind the window.

A blonde person was on their knees in front of Tezuka. Tezuka's wrist was at the person's mouth, the person's hand working Tezuka's aroused flesh. The captain had his head back against the lockers, his eye closed in pleasure. Fuji watched Tezuka's bare chest barely heave with breath.

Tezuka pulled his wrist away slowly, blood flowing down his arm and dripping to the floor. The blonde followed the wrist, eyeing like a hungry child. Once to his feet said blonde grabbed the arms lapping at the dark red bodily fluid desperately. Fuji would have never taken Tezuka as one to enjoy bloodplay, but he found this fact to be extremely arousing.

Before the thought could even finish processing Fuji's eyes widened. Suddenly, before he could blink his eyes, the blonde-who was fully dressed just a second ago-was fully naked, being thrust into slowly, Tezuka at his neck. The motion had happened like a flash of light, and Fuji couldn't figure out HOW it happened. Their positions had been changed so quickly. The boy was undressed quickly. All this was done before he even finished his thought.

The blonde boy-who Fuji now recognized as that Jirou from yesterday-screamed in ecstasy as Tezuka literally tore into his throat. Blood pour from his throat, his hips thrusting against the movement into his body. Pulling away from the pale expansion, Tezuka covered Jirou's mouth with his own, blood amply running down both their chins as their tongues fought. Tezuka gripped Jirou's hips hard, thrusting into him hard and fast, at least to Fuji's eyes. Jirou's eyes found his own, a smirk evident in the glowing red orbs. Tezuka seemed to whisper something to the other before Jirou nodded. Those red orbs found his own eyes again, and darkness overtook the tensai's mind.

000ooo000

"Stop trying to deny it," Jirou pouted, licking his wrist of left-over blood. "Why else would you want me to erase his memories of what he saw? You are in love with him."

"What he saw was acts of vampirism, including our speed."

Jirou made a small puppet of his hand, moving so that it mocked Tezuka's speech. "You're in love with him. I don't see why you just couldn't turn him and set us free of this bond."

"I'm not damning another for my own selfish purposes."

"Maybe he'd be like me and not see it as being 'damned'. I mean, I choose this so momma didn't lose another child like she lost my sister. Selling my imotou-chan was the hardest thing she had to do. I wasn't going to die and let her suffer a second loss."

"I felt the same towards my family when I was still mortal. That's why I gave you the option. I'm not turning a perfectly healthy human for the sake of my own emotions."

"AH-HA! So you DO love him…?" Jirou grinned victoriously.

"I lust after him. That is all. Now clean yourself up and go home. I'll see you in ten years."

"Unless I get bored and hang around to watch you turn Fuji-kun," giggled Jirou, pulling his shirt back on.

"Why don't you go bug another vampire and leave me be?"

"Because master…." Jirou sang before throwing himself on Tezuka's back. "That wouldn't be any fun."

000ooo000

-two years later-

"Happy Graduation," the 18 year old tensai smiled to his friend. Though he had a crush on the other, in their entire senior high career he had never got up the courage to ask the other out. He had a re-curring dream that he had. They were 16 and there had been another boy he had never met there. Fuji had finally asked Tezuka out and Tezuka promptly responded with 20 laps. This was the place he always found himself waking.

Tezuka nodded to the smaller boy bidding him a 'happy graduation' as well. It was finally over. He had controlled his lust and now he would never have to see Fuji again.

"So, Tezuka, I was wondering if…"

"Tezuka?" a voice questioned. A black haired man, obviously well into his thirties turned around. "Dear God, y-you…how is this possible," the egg-haired man asked, eyes wide. "Y-You look the same as you did 20 years ago."

Tezuka looked at his old friend from a previously Senior High experience. Like the man said that had indeed been 20 years ago. He remembered this man. He himself hadn't changed much in the past years. His hair was still black and his head still egg-shaped. If anything, the bags under his eyes gave away his age. "I apologize, do I know you?" Tezuka asked.

"Oishi. Oishi Shuuchiro," the man replied. "I was your best friend in senior high."

"Oh. You must be referring to my father, he spoke of you often," Tezuka bowed low. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Oishi-san."

"Your father?" Oishi counted on his fingers, trying to figure the timeline. He blushed when he realize it was possible if this Tezuka had been conceived and born soon after graduation. "Ah, I apologize. You do look the spitting image of your father. Please send my greetings to him."

"I will. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Oishi, let's go, nya. Miko-chan is waiting!"

"Hai, I'm coming Eiji. Well, my own spouse and daughter are calling me. Perhaps you two can get together sometime," Oishi smiled kindly.

Tezuka nodded. He wasn't all that surprised that Oishi and Kikumaru had been together for 20 years. He was even less surprised that had chosen to adopt a child. They always seemed like the loving parent type.

"That was awkward."

"Indeed it was."

"Mind if I make the situation more awkward," Fuji smiled.

"I don't see how that would be possible, but you may try."

"I'm in love with you," he stated bluntly.

Tezuka looked down at the human youth, and finally his resolved smashed to a thousand pieces.

00

Fuji gasped in pain as his back hit the wall hard. But this pain was immediately overrode by the pleasure of having Tezuka's body pressing against him. Tezuka's mouth on his neck. Tezuka's hard arousal rubbing against his own. "Kuni..mitsu," he gasped, hands rushing to unbutton Tezuka's shirt. Pulling back Tezuka removed his shirt throwing it behind him before making quick work of Fuji's own shirt.

"Your skin is cold," Fuji commented, sliding his hands over Tezuka's broad shoulders. "Let me warm you up."

Never, in his very long time of living, had Tezuka ever had sex this incredible. Sex with Jirou always felt amazing but Jirou didn't make his heart go 'doki doki' like Fuji's presence did. He was almost convinced that his heart no longer beat. But here it was pressing against his chest, ticking like a metronome.

"I love you, Kunimitsu," Fuji sighed, cuddling against his new lover.

"Love me? Enough to be with me forever?" he questioned. He never wanted to stop feeling this emotion. If Fuji let him feel like this, then he would happily change Fuji. Even if his morals told him he would not damn another.

"Forever? Is that a proposal? You haven't even told me you love me."

Gripping Fuji's chin tightly he forced the other to look at him. "This is not a game, Fuji. In my three hundred years I have never met a mortal that was able to stir my long dead heart. I did not wish to damn another but, I feel as if I can not continue on in my immortal life if you are not by my side."

"I-immortal? Damned? Undeath? Cold skin? Vampire?" Fuji whispered, putting the small number of pieces together. Tezuka knew even though he had only give him small hints, Fuji would connect it.

"Un," Tezuka affirmed, running his fangs over Fuji's still unbroken flesh. "I've been dying to taste you, but I've refrained myself. I know if I taste you, I'll want more."

"A cursed life?" Fuji mused, tilting his head to the side. "That does not sound to bad to me. I think I would quite enjoy the life of a vampire, Kunimitsu."

He couldn't resist. Fuji was offering himself so openly. Baring his fangs, he buried them deep with Fuji's veins, sighing in ecstasy at the deliciously sweet taste that touched his tongue. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing Fuji's head, pulling him closer, mouth sucking harder. Once he had started he couldn't stop. The thick fluid slid down his throat, ounce after ounce after ounce until Fuji had lost consciousness, his heartbeat a mere murmur to Tezuka's sensitive ears.

Pulling away, he laid Fuji gently on the bed. After impaling his own tongue on a still sharp fang, Tezuka leaned down, covering Fuji's mouth with his own blood filled one. Gently Tezuka titled Fuji's head back to allow his blood to slide down the other's throat. It was taking longer for Fuji to respond than Jirou. Then again Jirou had been semi-conscious during his transition.

Surely though Fuji began to rouse, his tongue swirling around Tezuka's, arms pulling the brunette closer. One main difference between the two was that Jirou had resisted slightly, Fuji was whole heartedly sucking down every drop he could get. Tezuka was the one to pull back, much to the disappoint of his new bonded. Fuji gave a pout, licking his lips. "Is that it?" he whispered.

"No," Tezuka answered. "You have to die for the transition to be complete. If you die slowly the change will be agonizingly painful. If you die quickly by the time you awake from slumber the transition will be complete."

"Then can you kill me yourself?" Fuji asked innocently, licking a finger. He let the digit slide into his mouth, sucking softly, before slowly extracting the digit. "The sooner I turn the sooner I can repay the pleasure you bestowed upon me. Does it feel good to have another drink your blood, Mitsu?"

Tezuka cleared his throat. "I'll kill you quickly. It's cliché but snapping the neck is a quite efficient method of death." With his speed he twisted Fuji's head, severing his neck from his spinal cord. Carefully, when he was sure the boy was dead, he fixed his neck before laying him down. Stepping away from the blood soaked sheets, he grabbed his pants, sliding them back on. All he had to do now was wait, wait for the change to complete. It was almost a freeing thought. Knowing that he would have a mate for the rest of his never-ending life. Not someone obligated by blood contract, but someone he actually fell in love with.

000ooo000

Fuji opened his eyes, breaking from his thoughts of the past. He truly hadn't remembered what he had witnessed that night when he was still human. Jirou had taken care of that fact. Perhaps now that he had been a vampire for sometime, the block had released. True that encounter had been before he was turned, but he had loved Kunimitsu, even then. Fuji knew he could have been turned before he reached 18. Before the night of graduation. But Jirou had stood in his way.

It hurt so much to remember seeing them together. To know another encounter between the two had happened just recently sent him boiling over the edge with anger and jealously. He wanted revenge and the only way to get revenge was to get at the person Jirou loved. Atobe Keigo, with his human half and untrained vampire abilities would be an easy target.

"Syuusuke, are you alright," Tezuka asked softly, leaning down to kiss his lover's forehead.

"Just thirsty," he replied with a smile. "I'm going to go feed. I'll be back later, alright?"

Tezuka nodded, leaning down to kiss Fuji delicately on the lips. "Be careful and don't let your guard down. Who knows what dhampir hunters could be lurking."

"I will." With that Fuji jumped down from the window sill, making his way rapidly though the cool air. The dhampirs wouldn't be hunting him. No, he'd be hunting down a certain dhampir. A certain dhampir who he would seduce into laying him. Atobe's only other option would be to hunt his own darling Jirou. Either way it went, Fuji would be quite happy with the outcome.

000ooo000

Gakuto glared up at his lover as he gave his leg one last tug to free himself. He glared angrily when his leg was caught on a lovely trinket that paralyzed their kind. Angrily he cut off his own leg, before pulling it free. Any angry growl came from his throat with Oshitari laughed at the shape he was in.

"I'm glad you find this so damned amusing, Yuushi," Gakuto practically yelled, trying to shake the pendant off his dismembered leg. Once the thing was off he reattached his leg, grimacing at the veins and bones reconnected with each other. "HOW in the seven hells was THAT supposed to prove I love you?" He questioned, fighting back the urge to kill his boyfriend.

"You could have just as easily chosen to stay buried. But if you were willing to brave that perilous situation then I could accept you being with me, even though you're a…member of the undead."

"VAMPIRE! I'm a vampire it's not that hard to say."

Oshitari ignored the shout looking over his lover. He was dirt covered, his skin marred in some places but healing. Other than that, he looked perfectly fine. "What does it matter? You got out did you not?"

"Ch' I hate you. I don't even want to look at you," Gakuto sneered making to walk away. He gasped in light surprise when Oshitari's arms found themselves around his waist.

"I'm half-vampire Gakuto. You could run and I could just as easily catch you. Even if I do not approve of the vampiric lifestyle. Tonight I will set it aside to show you a real good time. As an apology of sorts."

"You'll drink my blood?"

"All night if you would like me to."

Gakuto thought about it for a moment. "Fine. But I need to bathe first, and don't think you are off the hook. We'll be going to my place and I'm strip searching you. I'm not going to be buried in anymore coffins thank you."

Oshitari couldn't help but laugh. "If that will please you, then strip search away. I promise the only weapon I will have on me tonight is my vampiric nature. Just for you."

"Now you have me horny, so hurry up so we can get to the make-up sex."

"Of course, Gakuto," Oshitari smiled.

-chapter 4 owari-

"


End file.
